You Must Be Insane
by Lollipop456
Summary: Farrah Flingwing, a lawyer in the magical enforcement. Was once involved with her boss's son, this wouldn't be a problem...If she hadn't gotten engaged to a convict.  PLEASE Read and review
1. Chapter 1

Farrah Flingwing sat alone on a bench in the grand hall of Hogwarts School Of Witchraft and Wizardy, she watched the other students waltz grandly across the floor. Her light blonde locks hid her face from the gossiping students, but underneath the curls; her sea ocean eyes could gaze amongst every pupil. Farrah wasn't a student, she was, after all, 20 years in counting. No, she was assistant to Mr.Barty Crouch Sr. He was the head of the Magical Law Enforcment and was taking care of a student's case at Hogwarts , and she only became his assistant just three weeks ago. Hardly seen around the school, and only in Mr.Crouch's quarters. There were rumors circulating that she was romantically linked with the elder gentleman. Of course, Farrah kept a straight head and ignored the rumors...knowing the truth. She was only working with him because she was searching for someone, and knew that he knew where he was. It was her fiance that she was looking for. She hadn't seen him for 5 years.

Farrah waited for the dance floor to clear, it took several hours before everyone disintergrated. Farrah stepped onto the floor and waltzed wit herself, imagining her beloved in her arms once more. They met while dancing, so the story goes. Farrah could hear the sounds of ruffles from underneath her green silk gown as she closed her eyes, soon she felt a touch. A hand with her own. She opened her eyes and saw Professor Alastor Moody in front of her. It took her by her surprise, as many of you know...Alastor only had one eye and a metal leg to make things eerier. Farrah stopped dancing and pulled away.

'Professor, you gave me a start' Farrah said distressingly

'Sorry...You just seemed lonely. Thought I could dance' Moody said shyly

'No, it's all right. You're...you're a wonderful dancer' Farrah said with a smile

'That dress, I've seen it before. On you...Farrah?' Moody advanced towards the young woman, Farrah pulled away

'You seem just I remember you...Beautiful eyes, your hair. Those lips, I can remember kissing them' Moody touched Farrah's lips, caressing them with his index.

'Perhaps I should alert the faculty...You are obviously not well' Farrah explained, she headed little ways from Alastor.

'I didn't mean to frighten you' Moody advanced again

'Don't touch me!' Farrah cried

'Alastor!' A voice yelled from behind, it was Professor Severus Snape.

'Miss Flingwing, Mr.Crouch wishes a word in his quarters' Snape explained, Farrah ran out of the hall.

As she headed for the office, she couldn't help but think about the way Professor Moody danced with her. The way he waltzed. It reminded her of him, despite his leg; he was extroadinary when it came to the matters of cutting a rug. And there was something in his grip, when he grabbed her; it wasn't hard, it was more like a gentle breeze pulling you to the ground. And his caress, while not filled with lust like a man would touch a woman; it was more loving and tender. Like a mother caressing their child. Or a man deeply in a love, touching his beloved.

Farrah finally arrived at the office, she removed her swan white gloves and put them in her wardrobe corner. As she removed her shoes and wiped off her makeup. Mr.Crouch was stuck with his nose in at least several books at once. She took a seat and grabbed a quill and piece of paper. She began to write about clue she had seen that involved Harry Potter's case. His name was allegdley put into the Goblet Of Fire. She couldn't concreate, she could only think about the pensive filled Professor.

'Were there any clues, my dear?' Mr.Crouch finally asked

'No sir, but...Can I ask a personal question?' Farrah asked distractingly

'Well since you are a close employer. Please...I'm all ears' Crouch said openingly'

'What are your thoughts on...' Farrah began, she knew there was bad blood in the relationship.

'Yes?' Crouch asked as he dipped his pen and began to write

'On Professor Alastor Moody' Farrah began, Mr.Crouch spilled his ink

'Has he done anything to you? Has he hurt you?' Crouch asked in a yell as he ran towards the unsuspecting lady

'No, he just...He tried to kiss me' Farrah said softly

'He's the devil in sheep's wool, a gold digger...He doesn't know about The Dark Arts, even more than Lockhart did!' Crouch said enraged

'Gildeory Lockehart, the professor who succeeded in opening the chamber of secrets?' Farrah asked in surprise, how could he be as crazy as Moody.

'I have been trying to convince Dumbelorde to resign his position...He's a fraud, and not to be trusted. You would think a man as...wise as the good professor, would take my advice as a lawyer and look into Moody's past.' Crouch explained

'But he was your friend...at least until the trial. After the hearing, you became so distant from everyone. And when you came back to the office, everything was right.' Farrah stated as she sat down next to Barty.

A beat...

'It was because he was there, wasn't he? He hates you for arresting Barty...denying him. I don't understand why he would loathe you for locking him up, he didn't know him anymore than you did' Farrah explained

'NO, he just hates me...for me. We used to be the best of friends. And now...he's different' Crouch said distractingly

'Yes his return was quite peculiar...He just came out of thin air, only days before the drawing' Farrah explained

'Perhaps we should both get some sleep...The ball has made us both exhausted' Crouch said simply as he blew out the candle

Farrah couldn't sleep, she just paced in her room in her purple night robe She could only think about one thing...the professor. He reminded her so much of her lover. Her...Barty. Yes, she was engaged to Barty. Not Mr.Crouch, heaves no! But she was indeed engaged to Barty...his son.


	2. Love Rush

_**3 years ago...**_

Farrah sat in her parent's parlor, reading her book of Spells & Curses; she was waiting for her father to return home with everything she needed to make a special spelling potion for her birthday ball at Hogwarts. Her father came through the door baring all the ingredients in a small brown sack. She snatched it away and kisses her father, Peter, ever so lightly on the cheek.

'Father, thank you. I have just enough time!' Farrah cried with joy, she dashed up the stairs in a madly joyful rage.

Slipping on her green silk ballgown, and her roguishly red handgloves. She quickly put the potion together and gave her neck a quick little spritz, hoping to catch a gentleman's eye this night. Peter waited with his arm postured perfectly, waiting for Farrah's arm to join his. She smiled and placed her hand ontop of her father's, together they walked out of the door.

'Daddy, this night is going spectacular!' Farrah said with a light twirl as they walked down the London streets

'You are very lucky, my pet. That Albus is a terrifc friend of mine' Peter remarked

'I know, father' Farrah said with a calm smile

They hopped in their car and rode for Hogwarts, as the car lifted from the ground. Farrah placed her out the window and felt the cool breeze brush against it. Peter chuckled and touched her knee, Farrah knew he had a surprise.

'What? What are you hiding?' Farrah asked with a small grin

'Well, there is suppose to be two very important people at your party tonight, my dear...Barty Crouch and his son Barty Junior. Mr.Crouch is head of the enforcement and very rich indeed-' Peter began

'You mean he's nothing but snobby and hypocritical!' Farrah said in a annoying state of mind

'HIS son is still coping with his mother's death, only 15 he was. Poor boy hasn't been in the right mind...arrested at 14, sent to Azakban.' Peter said with a sad shake of the head.

'Azakban? A convict shall be at my birthday?' Farrah asked firmly

'He was only there for 2 weeks, just at that rebllious stage...Dear, you were there just shy of a year' Peter reminded, Farrah slid into her seat

'I'll try to talk with them, to make you happy' Farrah said quietly

They arrived at Hogwarts only 15 mintes after that conversation, Farrah and Peter emerged from top of the grand staircase. There was a gentleman, standing at the bottom of the stairs. Extending his hand and gazing at Farrah as she finally reached the bottom. His chocolate-coated eyes met her sea blue gaze, she took his hand reluctantly as he helped off the final stair. Kissing her hand, or rather touching it with his lips. His lips were almost as cold as his fingertips, she could feel the ice from beneath her gloves. He led her into the hall and took her other hand, facing her fully and smiling with a cunning display reeking in his eyes.

'Miss Flingwing, that dress looks like a painting...Happy 17th' The man presented Farrah with a gold locket, it was the most majestic item that Farrah had recieved.

'It's...It's lovely' Farrah said with a stunned reaction shining in

'If I may do the honors?' The man said with a polite smile, Farrah nodded and held her hair. She could suddenly feel an insant warmth in that brief touch.

'It suits you' The man said bashfully

Out of the blue, a chorus of violin strings began tuning a waltz. He bowed and took her arm gently, Farrah wasn't a very good dancer. She tried to pull away.

'Come now, this is your special day...A birthday girl always needs a dance' The man stated, Farrah letted him lead into the middle of the floor.

Farrah forgot about her two left feet as the handsome stranger just twirled and flew her across the floor, he was magnificent! Though he seemed a bit distracted at points, it almost seemed like he didn't know where he was. But everytime he saw Farrah, he knew where he was and knew INSANTLY who Farrah was.

'Forgive me, but my father doesn't like me talking to strangers, let alone dancing with one' Farrah laughed

'Barty Crouch...Junior' The man introduced himself as he gave Farrah another twirl

'You? You're a Crouch? But my father implied that you were both rich and snobbish' Farrah began, she saw a look of confusion and dissapointment

'Oh forgive me, you are none of those things; I see that now' Farrah apologized politely

Barty suddenly darted his eyes around the room, he was again confused about his surroundings...he covered his ears and began murmuring, pleeing for something to stop. Farrah took his arm.

'Mr.Crouch? Maybe we should step outside' Farrah suggested, Barty nodded in confusion and letted Farrah lead him out of Hogwarts and outside into the drifting snowy streets.

'My goodness, the first snow!' Farrah said joyfully

'I haven't seen snow from inside the walls of Azakban, they kept me in a tower. Damped, and cold-' Barty's voice trailed off as he looked up to the sky in wander.

'What are you staring at?' Farrah asked curiously as she approached Barty from behind

'The clouds, there so dark when it snows...but they produce something so beautiful' Barty declared as he continued to gaze openingly

Farrah felt a cold chill run up her spine, it was freezing. Barty sensed how cold his date was, and removed his coat; draping it over Farrah's bare shoulders. He suddenly gave her shoulder a nice little squeeze then moved his other hand up to her other blade.

'It's funny isn't it? I've only known you for 5 minutes and I already know...that I was meant to love you' Farrah said quietly as she stared at Barty lovingly

And on that snowy night, Farrah recieved her first kiss from a man that she hardly knew...but from a man she knew loved her. But then she remembered just that, Barty was still a stranger and a convict. She pulled away and handed Barty his coat back.

'Mr.Crouch, it seems we have both forgotten ourselves...We must keep a strong head. Please excuse me' Farrah powered back into Hogwarts, trying to ignore Barty's look of dissapointment.

For the next seven months, Farrah tried to forget Barty and nearly did until she heard a dreadful rumor that Barty had fallen ill it was being circulated by a few gossiping women in town. None the less, Farrah had to find out. She ran home to Peter who was sitting and smoking his tobacco pipe, she laid her head on his knees.

'Please...daddy say it isn't true! Barty Junior can't be ill! He was so healthy at my birthday' Farrah choked back her sobs of panic

'It's true, my pet. It was The Imperius Curse, he was under at your party. That's why he was so distracted, I wish I could have seen the signs. But being a wizard of my age-'Before Peter could finish, Farrah was out the door.

Farrah wandered through the streets alone, she was confused and above everything...scared. She had to make things right, she had to tell Barty that the kiss they shared on that winter night...Meant something to her, it just took her now to see it. As she drove through the sky and landed in that quaint little town that wizards call...Diagon Alley. It was still night and she had no idea where the Crouch's lived, or if anyone was familiar with them. And to make things worse, rain began pouring from the heavens...She banged on the door to the bar called The Leaky Cauldron, it flung open. She removed her cloak and went to the bar, the bartender seemed busy.

'Sir, sir I must ask you a question...' Farrah said pensively as she shivered from the rain

The bartender faced Farrah and reached to clean another bottle, he shook his head with a light chuckle.

'Probably the first time anyone comes to ME with a question' The bartender smiled

'I'm looking for the Crouch resident, I suppose since this is a bar for upper class and lower class alike that you know them...' Farrah said curiously

'I know the name well...of course the master is off on business once and awhile. And his son has taken a spell...poor lad' The bartender said sadly

'Has the young master always seemed ill?' Farrah asked in panic

'Oh, I wouldn't know lass...You see I haven't seen the master or his son for six months, I saw the master but...he said that the junior was sick wih a cold.' The bartender explained

'But has the master shown any odd behavior?' Farrah asked as she eyed the door

'Yes, indeed he has...That day he was in the bar everywhere I saw him I heard some dreadful coughing and ghastly moans...when he left they stop. Don't know if it was him but' The bartender explained

'Where is there house?' Farrah asked

'Just 20 feet south of the alley, should be a nice little house...but I must warn you. There house elf is like a mother hen pecking their nose where it ain't needed. Be careful' The bartender remarked

'I will...thank you' Farrah said softly, she headed back into the storm.

Farrah had to walk the rest of the way, by the time she had taken reached the end of the alley; the rain was already ankle-high...her feet were getting soaked in this rain, as well as her body. She turned off the alley and was led down a dark narrow, where at the end of the isle...was a bright orange glow. She smiled and ran till her feet ached, before she knew it she was facing the warmth of a bright candle. The candle that lit the doorway of Crouch Manor.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

No one came to the door when Farrah knocked, she draped one arm over the other; trying to keep herself warm. She needed to try, she had to see him if this was the end...

BANG! BANG! BANG!

'Please! Open this door! Please!' Farrah pleaded over the heavy sounds of rain and thunder, she heard a high voice ring from the other side of the door.

The door finally opened, there at only two feet and one inch was the house elf Winky, she had gorgeous brown eyes and little mits to protect her hands. Farrah cursteyed as did Winky.

'Come in, come in, dear. Cold outside is the stormy air...please, please' Winky urged, and Farrah willingly obeyed

'My name is Farrah Flingwing, I must see your master's son...He was at my birthday a few months back and I heard he's fallen ill' Farrah explained

'Don't know, don't know. Master doesn't like pesky pesters around here...plus, he needs the rest' Winky said distractingly.

'I need to see him, he kissed me...and I broke his heart. I may be the only one who can mend it' Farrah stated hopefully

'His fever is treachrous..chilled to the bone and he only sleeps' Winky explained

'Just let me see him! Please...'Farrah pleaded

Winky led Farrah by the finger up the staircase and down the corridors till they came to a room, dimly lit by the flick of a candle and bare walls surrounded; on the bright side, the bed was elegantly draped by canopys painted in royal blue and devil red. Farrah finally saw Barty beneath three layers of blankets...he looked unrecongizable. His chocolate coated eyes were misty and blood shot, sweat trinkled down his brow, and Winky was right about the chills. Despite the blankets, he was still shaking with a chill. Farrah quickly kneeled next to his bed and kissed his forehead.

'Mr.Crouch? Barty...' Farrah whispered gently in his ear, he opened his eyes and nearly leaped out of the bed. Farrah held him down.

'Sssh...You're all right.You're all right' Farrah planted another kiss, this time on his hand.

'Who? Who are you?' Barty asked in a weak whisper.

'Sorry, sorry, sorry...He doesn't remember anything from the past year, only these memories of his darkened past...memories of the final last' Winky said sadly

'The final last? You mean his last day at Azakban?' Farrah asked

'No dear, the day he lost someone near' Winky said with a shake of the head

'His mother...No! He must remember...something' Farrah said frantically

'Only a kiss, that brought him bliss' Winky was now speaking in rhyme, which annoyed Farrah but she knew what kiss she meant. She ignored the elf and paid attention to her admirer

'Barty...It's Farrah. The one who gave you THAT kiss. Remember it was snowing, it was my birthday...' Farrah explained, Barty was in and out of concious. Farrah had no choice...she leaned over and kissed Barty on the lips.

He opened his eyes, and after squinting and shaking for awhile...he finally took it in.

'Farrah?' Barty asked to be sure

Farrah kissed him again, he lifted his hand as much as he could and brushed it against her cheek, she took his hand and faced Winky.

'Get me some towels and run them in cold water...I have to bring his fever down!' Farrah ordered. She did after all take care of her mother when she had penumonia and took care of some wounded animals. Though this was much different, this was her lover's life in the balance. Winky ran to get the towels.

'You came looking for me. Does this mean what I think it means?' Barty asked.

'Yes, yes I love you' Farrah smiled and kissed him a third time.

'I love you' Farrah repeated


	3. Moody's Crouch

It took nearly five months, but sure as the sky is blue; Barty was back on his feet thanks to Farrah's aid. One night, Farrah was dressed in an old silky lace nightslip; both her and Barty were by the fire. He was reading a book as Farrah sat at his knees gently stroking his hand. As he began to read another passage, Farrah saw something from underneath his robe's sleeve. Something black and musty.

'Darling, what is this?' Farrah asked as she began to roll up the sleeve, Barty tried to pull it down

'It's probably just some ashes from the fire, no need to alarm anyone' Barty said distressingly

'Then let me clean it off' Farrah began to roll up the sleeve again, and again Barty struggled to keep it still.

'I'll get Winky in here' Farrah joked, Barty finally closed his eyes and did the honors of rolling up the sleeve...there was the sign, the sign of a snake. The sign of a Deatheater.

'I had to hide it...I couldn't lose you' Barty stumbled over his explantation

'How long?' Farrah asked as she backed into a corner

'Since Azakban...Voldermort visited me and told me that I could do great things if I served him. And I can, darling, I can!' Barty cried as he ran up to Farrah. Farrah seemed a little scared, but she finally walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

'If you serve him...Everything we worked for will be destroyed' Farrah remarked as tears streamed down her cheeks

'And if I don't...I could lose you. I love you, I can't lose you' Barty said as hugged Farrah

'I love you...Deatheater or not. I will stay by you until we can set things right' Farrah said in between sniffles, she planted a kiss on his lips

'Do you love me?' Barty asked

'For an eternity and beyond' Farrah said with a gentle smile

Sadly, the eternity that the lovers had hoped for was about to come to a halting and devastating end, and it all started with a simple bruise...Barty was gone one night for a long time, Farrah waited by the fire nervously; this had been his first outing since his fever. Lately, Farrah was noticing a strange disturbance erupting from her lover. He sang little songs to himself, distracted at dinner, and kept on seeing stuff that wasn't there. Farrah was afraid that Barty was losing his mind, nonetheless...She still loved him and he still loved her. Out of nowhere, Barty came inside and ran over to the fire.

'Thank God, you're home safely!' Farrah sighed as she embraced him

'I'm sorry, lovely. I just had some unfinished business to complete' Barty said nervously

'Get out of those clothes, they need to dry off' Farrah said as stripped off Barty's coat and shirt, she ran her hands up and down his bare back and kissed him but as she leaned over to hug him; there she saw a purple bruise swelling on the back of his shoulder

'You've been hurt' Farrah said in panic as she examined she the bruise

'Ignore it...it's nothing, I promise you' Barty said assuringly

'None the less, I must clean it; never can be to careful' Farrah said as she walked into the kitchen, Barty sat down and rubbed his shoulder

'How could of this happened...did you slip?' Farrah asked as she returned with a wet cloth, she pressed it against his back.

'Not exactly' Barty winced as the cloth circled his bruise

'Don't tell me this was from a fight? You wouldn't lay a hand on anyone' Farrah said a sure tone as she met Barty's skeptical gaze.

'How could you be so sure? I am a Deatheater...not worthy of anyone's liking' Barty mumbled

'I didn't say that...I love you. You know that' Farrah touched his cheek gently and then went back to cleaning the bruise

'Yes, yes I know. I'm sorry...I didn't see things straight' Barty said in a stresful tone of voice

'You can put your shirt back on' Farrah said with a reluctant smile, Barty struggled to slip his shirt back onto his body. Farrah assisted him

Suddenly, something slipped through the mail slot. Farrah found this odd, it was terribly late at night. Barty gently grabbed her by the arm and sat her down, he limped towards the front door and picked up the letter. She offered to take it, but Barty tossed it into the glowing fire; he watched it burn with a stone face. Farrah reaced to grab it, Barty held her back.

'Don't touch it! You'll burn yourself!' Barty warned, Farrah stayed back as the once perfect white slip disintergrated into ashes

'Who was it from? Was it from...him?' Farrah asked

'No, it was the wrong address' Barty said nervously as he left the parlor and headed upstairs

'I'll be up in a moment' Farrah cried from the bottom of the staircase, she rushed back to the fireplace and grabbed her wand off the mantle. And within that slight shade of blue light from the stick, was a scrap of the letter...she could hardly read it but it looked like it said;

_Job Well Done, Mr.Crouch. Lord Voldemort_

Farrah bit her lower lip, and threw her wand against the wall. She resulted low enough as to break down on the floor sobbing, she loved Barty more than life...and now she was watching him become a slave to the most feared wizard in centuries. Her lover was becoming everyone's enemy, and she couldn't stop it.

The next morning, Farrah laid in bed...her bare shoulders and breasts covered by a warm blanket. Barty stroked her arm and kissed every inch of it, Farrah was mad at him but allowed his shower. He then moved his lips up to her cheek and kissed it softly. He took her hand and kissed it, she jerked away.

'When were you going to tell me about the letters?' Farrah asked quietly

'What letters?' Barty asked he dressed himself

'I used my wand...' Farrah began, Barty had trouble buttoning his shirt; he ran his fingers through his hair and sat down on the bed

'It was in the fire for a reason, Farrah...I could care less what he wants, it's what I want. And I want our happiness, so until he gives me my wish...I must give him his' Barty explained as he finally started to slip on his boots, Farrah caressed his arm with one hand

'Where are you going?' Farrah asked

'Frank and Alice Longbottom were beaten last night by Deatheaters, my father is to hold a trial...So of them are my friends, and whether they disserve to Hades or not...I have to make sure they're all right' Barty said as he stood up, he leaned over and climbed ontop of Farrah and kissed her, they both began laughing

'Will you marry me?' Barty said in the middle of the laughter

'I'm sorry, darling...What did you say?' Farrah asked as she tried to get her laughter under control

'Marry me, Farrah' Barty repeated in a soft, seductive whisper. He suddenly produced a small gem-stoned ring in the palm of his hand

'You're a Deatheater...and I love you more than life nonetheless but...What if they discover you're secret? What if the person on trial knows you and-?' Farrah began to talk faster with each word, she was in panic; Barty kissed her again. She smiled

'Will you?' Barty asked a third time

'Yes, of course. You know I will!' Farrah said happily, she gave him a gentle hug and kiss on the neck, he slipped it on her finger.

'I won't be gone long...Only an hour. I love you' Barty said with a happy smile as he got up and left the room

Farrah waited for the hour to pass, and it passed by quickly; Barty wasn't home yet. She waited another hour...he hadn't returned. Farrah knew this was too long even for him, she quickly phoned his father Barty Crouch Sr. He answered after awhile.

'Yes?' The senior asked

'Mr.Crouch, it's Farrah Flingwing...Barty's...' Farrah smiled and gazed on at the ring

'Barty's fiancee...He still isn't home from the hearing and-' Farrah began

'Hearing? He wasn't presence at the trial this evening...' The senior said in a sure voice, Farrah dropped the phone in horror and powered up the stairs, Winky was making Barty's bed

'Winky? Find me a lantern...The young master may be in trouble' Farrah said frantically as she grabbed her coat

'Trouble yes, but harmed no. Voldermot see to him, that I know' Winky whispered softly, Farrah couldn't wait for the lantern; she rummaged through the jore and found a flashlight. She ran into the streets, the mist was swirling amongst and below. She couldn't see anything. She knew it...Voldermort had taken him. Or worse, Barty followed him willingly.

And now here Farrah was, confused and alone. Her dance with Professor Moody reminded her so much of her dear Barty. Her lover that she knew she would never see again unless his father confessed a clue of some sort. But Farrah had her own...Moody. And even if it meant her life, she was going to find out from the madman himself what happened in his past.

Dressed in a purple cloak made of velvet and a pale pink strapless shirt, and a black skirt that fell to her ankles; Farrah escaped from the room and snuck off into the night. Of course, this was what she wore to bed now. Farrah had her other clothes back at the manor, a place she wasn't willing to return to unless she found him. She ran as fast as she could to the goth tower where Professor Moody slept, pounding on the door.

'Professor, open the door please!' Farrah pleaded, he obeyed.

'Miss Flingwing?' Moody asked in a stunned tone as Farrah bursted into the tower.

'I have to know...' Farrah held out her hand, and showed the ring

'Does this look familiar?' Farrah asked

He nodded slowly and smiled happily.


	4. A Mysterious Presence

'You've seen this ring? Where? When?!' Farrah was popping out with all sorts of questions, Professor Moody could be her lead. He walked into his backroom and Farrah followed him.

'Professor tell me when...Who was wearing this ring?' Farrah was very peristent on getting answers.

'A young woman, no older than you; It was only once...I shouldn't tell you' Moody said as he ran his hands up and down his wooden shelves.

'If you're looking for something, I can help. My father saids I have a tendency to find stuff that's missing' Farrah laughed as she began to help search, Moody was distracted suddenly

'Professor? Is something wrong?' Farrah questioned out of concern

'Nothing...You shouldn't search for stuff that isn't yours' Moody said as he pushed Farrah away, gently.

'I apologize, but you know I came here for answers...I HAVE TO KNOW, where have you seen this ring?' Farrah was angry now that Moody was refusing to tell

'Can I see something?' Moody asked suddenly

Farrah was worried that the Professor was trying to seduce her again, she pulled the cloak over her bare shoulders

'See what?' Farrah asked nervously

'I want to see you without your cloak...Please' Moody begged

Farrah nodded, knowing that he was harmless. She undraped the cloak and letted it fall to the floor, Moody was surprised to see a woman who he hardly knew infront of him; looking stunning in nothing but a shirt and skirt.

'Farrah? Is that you?' Moody asked, his voice sounded a bit different, like it dropped an octave.

'Professor? What's wrong with your voice?' Farrah asked worringly

He began wheezing and his hands started trembling, he took out a small black bottle and took a swig of it; and after a spell of coughing, finally looked Farrah in the eye.

'Sorry...I just get these spells. Nothing to worry about' Moody said in a sure voice

'I don't mean to be a pest but...the ring?' Farrah asked awkwardly, she had never seen anything like this before.

'I TOLD YOU I saw it on a woman...Just a woman' Moody cried in rage, Farrah backed away and ran outside. Leaving her cloak in the tower, she could care less; she was afraid of him, afraid what he might do and now she felt stupid...stupid for running away from her only clue. It was again raining, just like it was that night that Barty was found sick.

Mr.Crouch was waiting for her by the door, tapping his foot impatiently; Farrah ringed out her drenched hair and wiped off her feet, entering the room with shame flaming in her blue eyes. She sat down in a chair by the fire, he seemed like he was going to raise a hand to her. But instead, took a blanket and put it around her body.

'You had me worried...I went to see if you were asleep and I found your bed...empty no doubt!' Mr.Crouch said calmly but a firm tone was shaking in.

'I went to see Professor Moody...I thought he could tell me something about Barty's dissapperance' Farrah sttutered, she was freezing from the rain.

'Why are you so content on finding that bastard?' The senior asked, this shocked Farrah...he had never called Barty such a name.

'A bastard? Is that you think of your own son...The one who only cared for your happiness! Who you hated because he just wanted to see you smile after your's wife death...He loved you more than anything, you must understand. And whether you like or hate it...I'm going to find your son' Farrah explained as she headed into her room, slamming the door.

Farrah cried herself to sleep that night, slipping off her engagement ring and kissing it gently as she placed it on her pillow. Half the night she lied awake thinking as to why the Professor just wanted to see her full figure, and why he didn't want to tell her about the ring. In a vent of rage, she knocked her spell book off her bed; out of nowhere, the pages began spirling out of control.

Landing in the spells that began with a 'P' she rolled her eyes and began to close the book, sadly it was a tattered book but was still readable. She picked it up and noticed it was on a certain page, the page about Polyjuice Potion. She read it to herself, something caught her intrest. One passage read:

_Polyjuice Potion has many uses, one may use it to shift into another being; or a highly trained wizard may use it for a natural diguise  
_

'Polyjuice? That's it!' Farrah smiled, she now knew where Moody had seen the ring.

After a few days of research, Farrah fully-dressed in black robes (she had a trial to take care of) powered down the halls of Hogwarts. Professor Snape ran into her, Farrah fell to the ground.

'Miss Flingwing? Care to explain why you are here in the halls of Hogwarts?' Snape asked with a sneer

'Professor Moody is a suspect in Mr.Potter's case...since I represent the young gentlemen, I have authority to interogate whomever I chose' Farrah said as she pulled herself up

'Not the faculty of Hogwarts' Snape said simply, Farrah had no choice; she pushed him to the ground and ran straightforward not looking back to see if he was hurt.

'Professor Moody! Professor Moody!' Farrah shouted down the halls, she finally saw him limping back to his tower. She smiled happily and leaped infront of him.

'I know where you saw this ring, I know it. You saw it on my hand, the day you left the mansion. You remember me...Barty? Barty, I know it's you!' Farrah said happily, Moody looked sad & angry all at once

She pulled him into a dark corner where no one could see them, not anybody in all of Hogwarts. Their only light was a candle that hanged above their heads, Farrah caressed Moody's chest.

'Please, Barty it's me Farrah. You know it's me...You got to know that it's me.' Farrah moved her hands from his chest up to his face

'I don't know anybody named Barty.' Moody said simply, he walked away. Leaving, the distraught and confused Farrah alone in the shadows.


End file.
